


KotOR Meme Responses

by forgetcanon



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: F/F, F/M, Meme, ask meme, sex implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetcanon/pseuds/forgetcanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title implies: I'm collecting my short meme fics and posting them here. I'll be updating the tags as I add more responses. The chapter titles will be straightforward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss + Last Kiss, Revan/Yuthura

**Author's Note:**

> This is **not** a place to request fics. This is just where I post completed ficlets.

**[crowsister](http://crowsister.tumblr.com/) asked: 9 or 10 on that affection meme**

_9 and 10: First, and last, kiss._

It had been months since Yuthura found herself on her back. Years since she had been too weak to get up and keep fighting. She reached out her hand for her lightsaber, but she’d lost track of where it had gone when Shadow knocked her down.

 _This is it_ , she thought.  _This is what you get for trusting someone, you damn fool._

The red lightsaber at her throat was close enough that Yuthura could feel the vibration, but she lifted her head anyway. She would not die with her eyes closed.

“I yield,” she said. “I… I yield.”

The lightsaber hesitated a moment, then lifted away. Shadow sheathed both of her own lightsabers, but she held Yuthura’s firmly in her grasp. She didn’t offer them to her yet. She simply watched Yuthura struggle to her knees.

“You are strong,” Yuthura said. “Stronger than me.” With the help of poison, yes, but that was strength of its own- to see an opportunity and to take it. After years of hounding students, drilling it into their skulls that martial might was not the only way to prove your superiority, it was oddly satisfying to be beaten by cunning. “I am at your mercy.”

“You ask for mercy?” Shadow asked. “You, a Sith?" Her voice wasn’t mocking, merely… probing. When Yuthura looked up, Shadow’s eyes revealed as much as her mask once had.

"I do,” Yuthura said. Her fingers trembled in her lap. She forced them to be still. “You… You are not like the other students, are you? You did not come here to become a Sith.”

Shadow shook her head. “No. I’ve walked that path already.”

“Then I was right. Back at the cantina, when you sat at my table and… I knew there was something different about you.”

Yuthura had appraised her as an amusing but short-lived specimen when she sauntered up to her table in her mask and sat across from her, but her initial impression of her had been washed away while they spoke. Most hopefuls felt like a bristling animal in the Force, desperate to leap upon the first prey they found, yet Shadow….

Even now, Yuthura could hardly get a read on her. She was still sweating from the two duels she had just fought, and Yuthura could see the deep score on the outside of her thigh, but her eyes were as cool and calm as when she had accepted Yuthura’s offer of an alliance. 

“I’m not all that different from you.” Shadow said. “I just don’t want to kill you.”

“Then what shall you do with me?” Yuthura asked. “Will you show me mercy? Will you just… let me leave? I’ve seen your face before. I know Malak wants you dead." 

"I haven’t decided.” Shadow tapped Yuthura’s purple lighsaber- her Jedi lightsaber- against her thigh. “First, tell me why you turned on me.”

“You’re a loose end,” Yuthura said. “You’re clever and you haven’t bothered making any ties here at the academy, so sooner or later you were going to take my place or leave. Neither was acceptable.”

Shadow waited. Her black eyes were expectant. When Yuthura had been a Padawan, her master had looked at her the same way.  _That is_  one  _answer, young one, but it is not the complete answer_.

“You remind me too much of who I used to be,” Yuthura said. “I  _hate_  thinking of who I used to be." 

Shadow’s expression didn’t change. Yuthura clenched her hands into fists and looked away from that unrelenting gaze.

"All the things I wanted to do, all the wrongs I wanted to right… I haven’t done any of them. I haven’t thought of some of them in years, I just… I only cared about my power, about keeping people from taking mine, about taking theirs… This isn’t who I used to be.”

Shadow knelt. Yuthura looked at the pair of lightsabers that Shadow offered her, then at her face. Shadow’s smile was a subtle thing, around the eyes and the corner of her mouth, but it was there. “There’s still time for you to change that, Yuthura.”

Her gaze dropped to her lightsabers. The one she built under the gaze of her Master, with a crystal she won from the depths of an icy cave. The one she stole from a less-deserving student along with her medallion and modified to suit her needs.

“Strength is about knowing the time to strike,” Shadow prompted.

The two of them had saved her life countless times over. And each had their uses. She took them both and hooked them onto her belt. 

Shadow helped her to her feet and steadied her when she stumbled. Shadow hid it well, but Yuthura had scored her leg deep, and her strength was waning, too.

“Who are you, really?” Yuthura asked, as they limped towards the entrance. “You’re no Sith, but you’re no Jedi, either.”

Shadow thought seriously about her answer. “I’m… someone who’s lost.”

“You’re not as lost as you believe.”

Shadow shook her head, laughing quietly. “You haven’t seen my trail. Do you think you’ll go back to the Jedi?”

Yuthura shook her head. “I… I don’t know. Maybe. But I don’t think my place is with them, any more than it is here.”

“If you do, don’t mention me. They don’t like me any more than Malak does.”

“Your path  _has_  been exciting,” Yuthura murmured.

They paused at the entrance to the tomb. Yuthura pushed aside a stone and revealed the secret store of water and food. It was usually a reward for the victorious student. There wasn’t quite enough to share among two, but it helped them regain their strength.

“My ship is going to pick me up from the valley,” Shadow said. “You can slip away in the confusion. When the acid under Uthar melts, he’s not going to leave much of a trace. No doubt everyone will assume that you died, too.”

There was no offer to come with her. Yuthura tried not to feel hurt by that. No doubt the former second-in-command of a Sith Academy would only complicate whatever plans Shadow had for the star map data. “Of course. I have some resources in Dreshdae that I can call upon.”

This close to the tomb entrance, Shadow could ping her pilot’s comm with almost no interference. A message came back almost instantly:  _10 minutes_.

Still…

“If I wish to get back into contact with you, what should I do?” Yuthura asked.

Shadow propped her chin on her hand. “Hm. Are you familiar with the Yavin system?”

Yuthura nodded. “Of course.”

“There’s a… friend of mine that runs a salvage operation out of a satellite orbiting Yavin IV. Broadcast on the trade channel and he’ll let you in. I check in with him where I can.” Shadow straightened suddenly. “My name’s Vasha, by the way.”

“Vasha,” Yuthura said. “It is good to meet you.”

Vasha’s comm pinged again.  _2 minutes_.

The two of them staggered to their feet. Vasha listed to the side and Yuthura saw her opening. She seized Vasha’s arm, pulling her around and into a kiss.

Vasha flinched in surprise, but responded aggressively. Yuthura had at least fifteen centimeters on the shorter Jedi, but she found herself being bent backwards. 

“You should have done that ten minutes ago,” Vasha said accusingly, once they broke apart.

It wouldn’t have changed anything, so Yuthura just smiled. “You have a destiny, my friend. I wish you well on your way to it.”

The roar of ship’s engines and the sound of quad-laser fire broke them apart. Vasha sprinted out the door with no further remarks. Even with her wounds and her exhaustion, she put on surprising speed.

Yuthura drew the Force around her like a veil and dashed further into the valley. She missed the moment that Vasha leapt into her ship, but she watched it fly away from the doorway of another, long cleaned-out. She would take her chances sneaking into Dreshdae later that night.

“May the Force be with you,” Yuthura whispered.


	2. A Doomed Kiss, Revan/Bastila

**[slashmarks](http://slashmarks.tumblr.com/) asked: 16, Revastila**

_16: A Doomed Kiss_

The spaceport traffic overhead was low enough to stir their hair, even though they were still blocks away from the port itself. They’d learned to drop Vasha off some distance away, to avoid the paparazzi hovercams that still trailed Bastila hopefully any time they caught sight of her. (As Vasha had found out, shooting one of them down  _was_  property damage, even if the owner of the droid didn’t claim their blasted droid.)

Vasha hitched her bag higher on her back. Bastila knew her lightsabers were tucked away inside her jacket, but she liked to leave her pistol in plain sight. She stepped off the speeder and turned around with a sly smile that reached her tired eyes. “Well, sweet one? Any last words?”

Bastila rolled her eyes, but her lips curled into a smile anyway. “How about, ‘I’ll see you in a month?’”

Vasha sighed. Her whole body sagged, from the corners of her mouth to her knees. “No fun, no fun at all…”

“‘Don’t get yourself arrested?’” Bastila tried.

Vasha only drooped further. “That was  _once_.”

“You’ve been arrested far more than once.”

“Yes… but you only had to bail me out  _once_.” Vasha pouted. “C'mon, pretend for a second that you’re a romantic, leave me with some fond memories here.”

Bastila leaned over the side of the speeder and tugged on Vasha’s collar. Vasha went with the motion instantly, cradling Bastila’s face with both hands. The kiss was harsh for just a moment, before they found the right angle for the awkward post.

Vasha pulled away with a small laugh that Bastila  _felt_ \- But something was off. Something-

Bastila half-rose from the speeder to pull Vasha back into the kiss. Vasha’s hands slid from her face, to her neck, to half-cradling Bastila’s awkward lean as she began to take her weight.

 _Don’t go,_  Bastila thought impulsively. Her fist clenched in Vasha’s collar.  _Don’t go, don’t go, don’t go._

And for a moment, she could pretend she was saying it out loud, that Vasha was going to agree and climb back into the speeder and…

Vasha broke the kiss reluctantly. Her voice was husky. “Alright, that is  _definitely_ going to be a fond memory.”

Bastila laughed shakily. “I aim to please.”

They untangled themselves reluctantly. The urgency of the previous moment was gone, leaving Bastila shaken and slightly embarrassed.  She couldn’t quite meet Vasha’s eyes as she straightened her rumpled collar. “Call me when you get there?“ 

Vasha nodded. "Of course.”

And something was missing, when Vasha hitched her bag up high again and strode away. Bastila pulled away from the walk and slid back into traffic with a frown. Why was she getting clingy  _now_? Vasha hadn’t seen Carth in three months, it wasn’t right to ask her to stay based on a feeling.

Besides, Vasha hadn’t mentioned sensing anything amiss, and she was better at sensing danger. Even now, Bastila couldn’t feel anything from her aside from her usual exhaustion.

Still. Bastila rung Carth’s comm and let it go to his voicemail. “Carth, this is Bastila. This might be nothing, but can you meet our annoying friend at the spaceport? I have an odd feeling.”

It would have to do.


	3. First Sentence Meme: "He always thought he'd go out with a bang..." Atton/Exile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >:| Nice try.

**[htfnoelle](http://htfnoelle.tumblr.com/) asked: He always thought he'd go out with a bang, but this was more of a whimper.**

Atton shuddered, trying to pull himself back together.  _Cmon, Rand, this is embarrassing, you can’t let her see you like this, not after-_

Tiniat leaned over and pecked his lips, smirking. “And after all that talk about the Nar Shadaa Red Sector, too.”

“It’s been a while,” Atton said. He didn’t try too hard to keep the whine out of his voice. “Take it as a compliment?”

Tiniat’s eyes were bright and wicked. “I guess you really do  _pretend_  to know how to use your hands.”

“Oh yeah?” Atton flipped her over. “I’ll show you  _pretending_.”

 


	4. "You did WHAT?!" Bao-Dur/Exile

**[darth-char](http://darth-char.tumblr.com/) asked: "YOU DID WHAT?!" for Tiniat and Bao-Dur c:**

Bao-Dur’s voice was as close to alarmed as he ever sounded. “You did  _what_?“

“I made a deal with the Serocco gangs that I would win them the Exchange’s territory if they would lay off the other refugees.”

“I understood that part. I am struggling with the fact that you then lead the gang into the Exchange base, killing them all and claiming it for the Serocco.”

The general bit back a smile. “I don’t understand why you’re confused. You seem like you understood exactly what happened.”

Bao-Dur gave her a flat look. “General, this is no laughing matter. You have just gone out of your way to anger one of the most powerful crime syndicates in the galaxy, by routing one of their operations using an assassin droid, a gang of pent-up war veterans, and  _Atton_.“

“The Handmaiden helped, too.”

“And you did all of this without asking my help, or Mical’s. Even Visas could have aided you. General, did you think about what would have happened if you had _died_?“

The general had thought his rant rather funny up until then. “I didn’t die.”

Bao-Dur clenched his fists. “And what will happen  _now_ , because you have the Exchange’s attention?“

“They’ll raise the bounty on me, enough so that the bounty hunters stop tracking me and actually  _attack_.”

“And you think that is a good thing? General-“

“Of course I don’t think it's a good thing!” the general snapped. “It isn’t a good thing that the Jedi are all but eradicated! It isn’t a good thing that the Exchange and the Sith have teamed up to kill me! It isn’t a good thing that Atris believes that I’m a darksider, or that the Republic may be on the verge of collapse, or that we’re the only people who actually seem to be trying to fix it!”

Bao-Dur’s shock silenced him. Out in the main room, Atton’s cheerful banter with the astromech abruptly went silent. No doubt half the ship could hear her tirade.

The general carried on, not noticing or not caring. “Our plan, such as it is, is to find four people who are supposed to be the wisest in the galaxy, who took one look at the coming danger for the galaxy and decided to hide! Tell me, what did Master Vrook manage to tell us about the Sith? Almost nothing, which is about what I expect from everyone else on the council. So, yes. I decided that I should get one of the mynocks off our back while I had the chance, and I helped a few hundred people here in the doing.” She crossed her arms, breathing hard. “Am I wrong?“

Bao-Dur closed his eyes for a moment.

Was the General wrong in taking a hasty course of action, born out of futile rage and fear?  _Quite_.

But he could not come up with a better alternative.

“Staying alive doesn’t seem to be very high on your list of priorities, that’s all,” Bao-Dur said at last. 

The general sighed. “No, it isn’t.”

She left her vibroblade by the workbench to clean later. She was almost into the hall when Bao-Dur said, “It is on mine.”

She paused.

“Your life,” Bao-Dur explained. “I would prefer if you lived. All things considered.“

She didn’t turn to face him. She didn’t walk away. He’d caught her speechless. It was a first.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, and slipped away.


	5. Revan/Malak: “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

Revan couldn’t remember the number of times she’d stood at Malak’s bedside, or that he’d stood by hers. Over the years it had all blended together, into one long, stressful-yet-boring blur. 

This time, though, he had no hair for her to pet (or teasingly pull). He barely even fit the bed, knees bent to one side. He’d always been taller, but his medical files had been revised to add an additional six inches of height. She wasn't looking forward to finding out how that had happened, but she _was_ looking forward to killing whoever was responsible. 

“You need to wake up soon,” she murmured, hand on his wrist. “C’mon, Squint. There’s mandies that need beatings, and we’re just the ones to coordinate them.”

Deep in his healing trance as he was, he didn’t even twitch. His pulse beat steadily under her thumb.

“You’re not allowed to scare me like this anymore,” she continued. “I’m demoting you to my personal assistant, you’re just going to follow me around and do my paperwork. Or make me do my paperwork. Maybe sometimes, I’ll let you open a door for me.”

A waste of his talents, she thought. It wasn’t even engaging enough to sustain a daydream. 

“Personal bodyguard, maybe,” she corrected. “Or I’ll stick you in the mask and cape, let Vorn off the hook. You’ll be intimidating, with the way you tower, now.”

Now there was a thought. Vorn was more than a decent body-double, sharing Vasha’s slight build, but a tower of muscle in a mask was far more impressive than a shadow in a cape. It would let her keep him close and let her set Vorn free to exercise her more creative tendencies. Though... she'd assigned Vorn the role of body-double precisely because she needed to be watched. Scratch that. 

“Maybe one day you’ll work your way back to running things. Force knows I can’t trust anyone to do what needs to be done, to make the hard calls and live with them. Well, Tiniat. But she doesn’t know what we know. So you'll just have to stick to the command ship, from now on.”

Her hand and shoulders clamped down. 

“I can’t do this without you, Malak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original post.](http://babedur.tumblr.com/post/140728423891/revalak-and-number-20-maybe)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is **not** a place to request fics.


End file.
